


Soft Universe

by Apocanassus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absolutecontrolshipping Week, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Sleep Disorder, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/pseuds/Apocanassus
Summary: A collection of one shots and Headcanons I made for the Acs Week 2019.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni
Kudos: 24





	1. Day 1 - Sunday

Day 1- Sunday  
Prompt: "Family"

Giovanni was born into an Italian family, more specifically a Sicilian one. Although he was raised in Kanto, his family wanted him to keep their traditions, and so he did. Once he grew up and had his first and only son, he thought him to speak Italian and keep some little traditions too, as promised to his family.  
Cyrus wasn't aware of it, or at least, he had zero knowledge about this culture. As a matter of fact, once he was introduced by Giovanni to his family he had his first cultural shock. 

Giovanni's son, Silver, didn't seem to like him at first. He was aware that his father was attracted by both females and males - and he was ok with that - but he wasn't sure about his father's choice of staying with a person like him. It was on his first dinner with his father's loved one that Silver changed his mind.

A typical Sicilian meal is something exaggerated when it comes to celebrating holidays or inviting guests. The hosts usually cook tons of dishes for their guests and they even expect you to eat everything!  
Silver was told by his father that their guest wasn't used to eat that much - sometimes he even doesn't eat at all! - so that's what happened that evening: both father and son had a lot of fun trying to make Cyrus eat all of their food.

Now Silver has taken it as a personal challenge: make the new family member eat regularly and... Training him to survive family dinners!


	2. Day 2 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACS Week 2019  
> Given prompt: "Sleepy"

Day 2 - Monday

Cyrus has been an overthinker for all of his life. Whenever he's tied up in projecting something new and important, he seems not to care much about time. This habit, along with the fact that had been living alone for a long time, made him eventually lose the track of time, depriving him of precious hours of sleep as a consequence. 

"It's like being swallowed by a black hole", he even admitted once to himself, "You just lose yourself to your own tangle thoughts, not noticing how much time has passed and how much miles you have been traveling while pondering"   
But a human need is a human need, and therefore he needed to find a solution to recover his sleep. 

Giovanni didn't notice it at first. He, in fact, has never had any kind of sleeping disorder in his whole life. It took him a weird nightmare to wake up in the middle of the night and find Cyrus laying down, next to him, with both eyes wide open and his earphones on. 

“Are you awake?”, he asked him, whispering.  
Of course, he was, but his earphones prevented him from hearing his words.   
Being unable to distinguish a single thing in the dark, he didn't notice that detail and, beforr counting sheep again, he decided that that was just a weird sleeping habit of him.

The second time he was awakened by the summer heat, but what he found was way more different from the first case: Cyrus was walking through the rooms of their house like a ghost in pain. He had left the bed early at midnight when Giovanni was deeply asleep and started to desperately walk around the house to tire himself out and, consequentially, turn his mind off things. 

Living together often means to respect the other's habits, sacrificing some of them to make things easier and comfortable for your roommate. Cyrus didn't want to bother Giovanni with his sleep disorder – as the two of them have been sharing the same bed for a while now – but that Monday night he couldn't help but doing that think out of despair. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?", asked the man out of the blue, yawning and trying to claim his attention by grasping him by his waist. 

“I can't sleep”

“Yes you can”

“No... I really can't”

"I know a method", said the man, daring to take his earphones off.

"What is it, then"

"Talk to me. Tell me something. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you keep talking, you'll certainly end up falling asleep".

At first, his request sounded so odd he couldn't help but refusing. If Giovanni was expecting Cyrus to bother him in the middle of the night, he was wrong. He knew he had a problem and he didn't want to worry him that much for his physical conditions.

"How is it supposed to work, exactly? You're fainting", said the younger one sarcastically while the man was yawning again.

"I don't know, but maybe it could help you to relax a bit, you know?"

"Bur what if you fall asleep in the middle of the discussion?"

"Then I'll use two toothpicks to let my eyes open, but please, stop listening to those... Whispering videos or whatever they are!"  
The two stared at each other for a while until they both broke the silence bursting out laughing.

"They're called ASMR", said Cyrus, turning off his phone.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go to bed" he said, giving him a soft kiss on his neck, "You and I have a lot of things to whisper about before falling into Morpheus' arms"


	3. Day 3 - Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACS week 2019  
> Given Prompt: "Confession"

Day 3 - Tuesday

-I've got another confession to make-

When the message was delivered to his addressee, Giovanni was greatly surprised. Although the two have been working for a long time, Cyrus has never texted him once. He has always been the type of person who'd rather chose a face to face interaction to solve or discuss any kind of matter.  
To be delivered like this, out of any context, It might have been an important circumstance, he thought. However, the real question was: what kind of confession was it? And why did he used that another? Did he tell him something that he somehow missed recently?

Scrolling the previous messages he only found just a few missed calls, but nothing else. He tried to summon something from his memory with all of his might, but he didn't remember anything at all, any previous discussion about personal matters.   
So what was it all about?

-What is it?- He just replied.

\- I'm your fool -

That was... Kinda new.  
After reading that message, Giovanni found himself staring at the screen for a minute straight. Was he going crazy? Or was he finally confessing his true feelings?  
Since the very beginning of their relationship as colleagues, Giovanni has been recognizing the tension between them. Cyrus had something mysterious that had claimed all of his attention in some way, but he was so reserved and introvert that Giovanni couldn't help but questioning if he was truly interested in him or not.

\- Are you alright? -, He asked, still confused by his sudden confession.

\- Everyone's got their chain to break,  
Holdin' you -

And that was still too confusing. What the hell was he talking about? Was it a metaphor to express his hidden feelings? Maybe, he truly had problems to even admit that to himself. 

-Yeah, I guess- He didn't want to sound rude to him, but he was way too confused. He just wanted him to go straight to the point.

\- Were you born to resist or be abused? -

At that point, it took him at least two minutes to find the right answer to give in return.

\- You're drunk, aren't ya? - Despite his confidence, he still was not convinced of it. How can a drunk person write so well? Also, as far as he knew, Cyrus was a teetotaler. So what was happening to him?

\- Is someone getting the best   
The best  
The best  
The best of you? -

It was so that Giovanni realized it was all a joke: the text messages that he has sent were clearly the lyrics of a song. 

\- Never thought you were a fan of The Foo Fighters. You had me worried -

\- I'm sorry - he replied right after, - I've just lost a bet with someone and I had to do it -

Giovanni addressed a grin to the screen as if he could imagine the whole scene.   
\- I thought you were invincible -, he texted, sarcastically.

\- Even Gods can make mistakes -, he concluded, before quitting the conversation with another stunning confession:  
\- And yes. I'm a little drunk and I might like you -.

\- Does it makes me the chosen one? -

Cyrus didn't reply. He couldn't do anything but laugh at that joke. He was probably about to forget all of this, but he didn't mind. At least he managed to profess his feelings for once and for all, taking advantage of that silly joke.


End file.
